Milky Obsession
by Akaruiyuki
Summary: Edward no quiere tomar su leche…¿Que hará Alphonse? Tal vez debería tomar medidas drásticas en el asunto…después de todo… ¿Que tan difícil seria convencer al Alquimista Acero de tomar la leche de un lugar muy diferente a una botella? Con un poco de inocen


**Milky Obsession**

**Tamashii:**Y aquí estamos de vuelta xD

**Mist:**Les traemos un nuevo fic n.n! y adivinen que…es otro Elricest lemon como siempre xD nuestro genero favorito , verdad Tamashii?

**Tamashii:**Siiii es imposible no amar este genero…bueno xD pues este fic se trata de…mejor leanlo y lo sabran xDahh si , Este fic lo dedicamos especialmente a las personas que nos apoyaron en nuestro anterior fic , y tambien esta dedicado a quienes lean esta cosa xD

**Mist:**Diviertanse , nos leemos pronto xD

**Advertencia:** Elricest Explicito , Lemon , Shounen Ai e Incesto , si no te gusta , simplemente apretas el botoncito con la ''X'' alla arriba y te vas xD

**Disclaimer:** Para nuestra desgracia FMA no nos pertenece , pero algun dia...bueno , simplemente no nos pertenece ni los personajes usados para esta perversion xD

**Summary: **Edward no quiere tomar su leche…¿Que hará Alphonse? Tal vez debería tomar medidas drásticas en el asunto…después de todo… ¿Que tan difícil seria convencer al Alquimista Acero de tomar la leche de un lugar muy diferente a una botella? Con un poco de inocencia y sensualidad…puede ser más fácil de lo que parece

**Milky Obsession**

Era una mañana de verano y los hermanos Elric tomaban desayuno tranquilamente...Hasta que cierto rubio discutía con su hermano por la misma cosa...

-¡¡No tomare esa asquerosa cosa blanca!-Le grito Edward a su hermano

-Nii-San tienes que tomártela, es buena para ti-Le rogaba este

-Es horrible, Al...tómatela tu

-Nii-San!¡Si tomas leche crecerás mas!-Se cubrió la boca en el mismo instante, había puesto el dedo en la yaga...

-¿¡DICES QUE SOY TAN ENANO QUE UNA PULGA PODRIA APLASTARME SIN PROBLEMAS?

-Nii-san, estás exagerando las cosas-. Pensó como hacer para que Ed tomara la leche, hasta que...-Debo tomar medidas drásticas-

Tomó un poco de leche y acorraló a Ed en la pared.

-¡Qué demonios qui...-Pero sus palabras pararon cuando Al juntó sus labios con los suyos.

Entonces sintió algo espeso dentro de sus labios era... ¿.Leche? ¡Por Dios! Al le estaba obligando a tomar leche y el no estaba haciendo nada por detenerlo, es mas, podría decirse que le gustaba esa manera de tomar leche.

Abrió su boca y dejó pasar la leche hacia su garganta, pero el beso no cesó, ahora era el rubio era quien tomaba las riendas en el asunto

Coloco a su hermanito en la posición en la que se encontraba segundos antes y continuo saboreando sus labios, y la leche que quedaba en ellos, era un buena manera de tomar leche...mezclada con el dulce sabor de los labios de Al

-Es delicioso-. No pudo creerlo, ¡había dicho lo que temía, ¿delicioso? sí pero en un tono romántico. Era la acción de Al que lo cautivó y le gustaba.

Alphonse sorbió un poco mas de leche y se la paso a Ed como había hecho antes, si era la única manera de lograr que Ed tomara leche, tenia que hacerlo todo el tiempo...

Sus labios se juntaron de nuevo haciendo la misma acción, y cada vez le gustaba más a Ed. Los labios de Al eran tan suaves y apetecibles...

Pero Ed quería experimentar tomar la leche de otros lugares...como por ejemplo el cuello del pequeño, no dudo en tomar la botella del blanquecino líquido y rosearlo en el cuello de Alphonse

-Ed, ¿qué hac...eso da cosquillas!-Sentía como la lengua de Ed lamía su cuello, quitando la leche que había roseando. Las lamidas empezaron a convertirse en mordidas, el rubio empezó a profundizarlos más y más hasta dejar marca cerca del cuello de su hermano, simbolizando su pertenencia

-Tu querías que tomara leche...-Roseó mas del liquido en el apetecible cuello de Al-Eso es lo que hago-Subió a sus labios y le sonrió seductoramente para luego dirigirse otra vez a su cuello y empezar a lamerlo

-Ah, Ed...-gemía el menor por los mordiscos y lamidas que su hermano lo hacía en su cuello-Aún queda leche, ¿no quieres tomarlo en otro lugar?- el menor lo dijo con sensualidad a su hermano.

Edward se detuvo un momento y se puso a pensar, se separo de su hermano y fue por mas leche. Había tantos lugares para tomar la leche así que necesitaría más aun

Regresó con dos botellas más, las dejó en el suelo y empezó a quitarle su camisa a Al, dejando ver su suave y apetecible pecho.

-Tomar la leche en tu piel es delicioso-Le lamió de vuelta el cuello mientras escuchaba sus gemidos de placer.

De una forma u otra , Alphonse se encontraba encima de la mesa de la cocina con Ed lamiendo la leche de su pecho encima de el..

Roseó un poco más en su pecho y en la zona de sus pezones, lamiéndolos y a la vez mordisqueándolos, generando más placer para el menor.

Era realmente extraño ver a Edward Elric, el ser que mas odiaba la leche sobre la tierra lamiendo el espeso liquido con tanta gula, realmente ilógico para cualquiera, menos para el, la suavidad de aquella delicada piel que tanto había luchado por recuperar lo alentaba a seguir y no parar.

Cada gemido lo envolvía de placer de más. Empezó a quitarle lo que quedaba de ropa hasta dejarlo desnudo, viendo su apetecible cuerpo, ese cuerpo que no había visto desde hace tanto tiempo.

Vertió la última botella de leche en las piernas el pequeño Alphonse y empezó a lamer la sustancia provocando fuertes gemidos en el menor.

-Eres realmente delicioso...-Le dijo en medio de su éxtasis provocando que Alphonse se sonroje ligeramente

El rubio se desvistió también, haciendo que Al se sonroje más al ver los músculos, el pecho y las piernas de Ed. El mayor lo llevó a su habitación para seguir con el 'desayuno'

Lo recostó en la cama y se subió encima de el , para recorrer por un largo camino de besos tratando de obtener el sabor de la leche de vuelta. Comenzó a probar por primera vez la zona mas intima del menor produciendo gritos de placer en el, repentinamente otro tipo de sustancia blanca no tan diferente a la leche exploto en su boca, era más espesa que la Leche pero , definitivamente sabía mejor.

-Esto es más delicioso que la leche-dijo el mayor mientras Al lamía con lujuria la mano humana de Ed. Metió el primer dedo en la entrada de Al, haciendo que arqueara su espalda por el dolor.

-Tranquilízate-Le sonrió el rubio acercándose a sus labios y depositando un beso en ellos-No te haré daño-Dijo mientras introducía un segundo dedo.

Pronto se encontraban 3 dedos en la entrada del menor que gemía sin controlante los continuos movimientos que hacian dentro de el , fue entonces cuando sintio que sus otorgadores de placer se retiraron dando paso a otro tipo de placer para Al que dio un grito mezclado entre dolor y placer al sentir el miembro de su hermano dentro de el.

Ed empezó a embestir débilmente para que Al se acostumbrara a su miembro.

-Ed, hazlo más fuerte- pedía ahogado de placer.

El rubio empezó a embestir más y más fuerte, haciendo que Al gimiera más y más de placer.

-Di mi nombre

-¡Ed!

-Dilo más fuerte - mientras embestía con mas fuerza

-¡Ed!

Definitivamente esa no era la palabra que lo excitaba desde hace mucho tiempo...en sus viajes en busca de la piedra filosofal había necesitado la necesidad de ''Auto-Complacerse'' imaginando pervertidamente al cuerpo que ahora tenia entre sus brazos, para poder llegar al clímax tenia que escuchar la voz de Al llamándole_ ''Nii-San''_...

-Nii-San!-Escucho por fin el grito de Alphonse para poder derramar su esencia dentro de el

-Tu esencia se siente tan bien dentro de mí- gemía el menor de placer.-Quiero hacerlo de nuevo…

Ed lo besó con frenesí, bajando en un camino de besos hacia su miembro, lamiendo la punta, generando placer en Al.

Definitivamente Ed aun tenía hambre...seria largo el desayuno de ese día.

Terminado el práctico ''Desayuno'' de los Elric, salieron a visitar a su amiga Winry Rockbell, esta los miraba algo extrañada

-Se supone que esta mañana debían venir a desayunar aquí...Me pase una hora en la cocina tratando de hacer una tarta para ustedes y ¿Así me lo agradecen?-Les miro indignada la joven mecánica mientras les amenazaba con su llave inglesa

-No te preocupes Winry-Le sonrió despreocupadamente Edward-Tuvimos un desayuno muy especial esta mañana, ¿Verdad Al?-Lo miro con picardía.

Este solo asintió con la cabeza mientras que una sombra rosa cubría sus mejillas

**Tamashii: **YQue tal? Les gusto? Espero que si xD

**Mist: **Gracias por arriesgarse y leer esto xD los vemos en el proximo fic


End file.
